


Colouring inside the lines.

by UnfortunateDuckling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Disaster Draco Malfoy, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Sex, Good Parent Draco Malfoy, Healer Draco Malfoy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson, Oblivious Harry Potter, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Past Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Single Parent Draco Malfoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunateDuckling/pseuds/UnfortunateDuckling
Summary: Draco fought hard to get him and his Son Saturn to where they are and he's not exactly open to letting someone else into their perfectly drawn lines but maybe, with a little bit of meddling from Teddy and Saturn, Harry might be able to get Draco to colour outside of the lines but how much will it really take for Draco to put himself first for once.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter One: Busy mornings and sweet tea.

**Author's Note:**

> We do not support Jk Rowling. I Apologise for any spelling mistakes they will be fixed as soon as I notice them, Updates will either be once or twice a week because I write fanfic in class.

Draco was running late. Extremely late. His shift at St. Mungo's started in less than an hour and Saturn was still in his pyjamas. Being a single parent had never been easy, Draco had known that since Astoria had died giving birth to their son 4 years ago but he'd never accounted for how much the war would take from him. Both his parents had been sentenced to Azkaban his father for twenty years his mother for six, he had narrowly escaped thanks to Harry's testimony at his trial, that was the last time he'd seen the Gryffndor. Malfoy Manor had been locked down until his mother would be released and they'd withheld most of the family fortunate to pay off war debts leaving Draco with no more than enough to rent a small one bedroom apartment. Since the war he had fought tooth and nail to get himself to where he was now. He'd worked many Jobs to keep their heads above the water some legal and some less so. The pair resided in Islington in Twelve Grimmauld place. The old house had been a gift from his Aunt Andromeda who he often babysat his younger cousin for. She'd been given the House by Harry who was far more content with his small London flat and was perfectly happy to give it up when Andromeda has mentioned her nephew was in need of a place although he hadn't quite put two and two together for who said nephew was. It'd taken a good week to clean the whole place out and another week to pry the screeching painting off the wall (It'd made a great campfire) he'd sold off some off the less important artifacts to make a small about of money and then he'd slowly built up to his position as head healer of accidents and emergencies at St Mungo's which was where he was supposed to be in the next 40 minutes. 

His alarm hadn't gone off and he'd been awoken precisely Twenty minutes ago by his son jumping on his bed. In that time he'd successfully got his scrubs on twice, once the wrong way round and then the right way round second time, fed his son and himself and packed his work bag all that was left to do was pack his sons bag and get Saturn ready to go to his Aunt's house. Saturn and Teddy were partners in crime at this point, Saturn looked exactly like Draco did when he was younger with his striking blonde hair that fell in small curls and silver eyes, although something Draco hadn't expected was the streak of dark brown hair that had appeared at the front of Saturn's hairline that matched his mother's. Draco carried Saturn up to his room helping him get dressed into his dungarees and stripy jumper before packing his bag with a spare change of clothes and his favourite toys. The small child clutched his stuffed toy dragon in his hand as Draco put the bee backpack on his sons back and tied his own converse before his sons and throwing his leather jacket on. The jacket had been a gift from Andromeda, it used to belong to his second cousin Sirius, after the war Draco had done everything that would have disappointed his pure blood supremacist father, he'd grown out his hair the ringlets now just past his shoulders, he'd covered his arms in tattoos that made his dark mark less prominent, he'd smoked although he didn't do that anymore mainly for the sake of his son. Andromeda had given him the old leather jacket about twenty minutes after telling him how similar the two were.

Draco placed his son on his hip apperating to the end of his Aunt's drive, the gravel crunching beneath his feet as he made his way to the door.  
"Hi darling." Andromeda said with a smile as she opened the door Teddy on her hip.  
They exchanged a quick conversation Teddy and Saturn running off to play.  
"I'm popping out around lunchtime, Teddy's Godfather will be babysitting when you pick him up so be nice."  
Draco didn't have time to ask why he would need to "be nice" he was already running late for work.

Harry showed up at the cottage around twelve.  
"Harry dear come in."  
Andromeda was running around trying to get her stuff together to go on her errands.  
"How have you been dear?"  
"Same old, same old." Harry said cheerfully taking his coat off and hanging it on the bannister.  
"Teddy's cousin is here, his dad will be picking him up at four, be nice."  
"Of course I'll be nice." Harry's was slightly confused at that.  
Andromeda gave him a kind smile before rushing out the house.  
The boys were playing in the living room when Harry walked in, Teddy ran straight towards the brunette Saturn stayed back shyly.  
"Missed you hawwy."  
"I missed you too Teddy."  
Harry turned towards Saturn sitting on the floor next to him. Now Saturn was at eye level Harry knew who his father was, how could he not he was almost identical to Draco and the 'be nice' comment started to make a lot more sense.  
"Whats your name lovely?" He asked sweetly.  
"Saturn."  
"Hi Saturn im Harry I'm gonna be looking after you is that okay?"  
Saturn nodded shyly.  
Saturn warmed up to Harry quite quickly and the three ended up having a great day, Harry took the boys to the park, they has lunch at a small cafe and then went back to watch a movie.

Draco on the other hand was not having a great day. A&E had been at almost full capacity all day, he'd not had a chance to sit down and eat his lunch so he was running on a piece of toast and three cans of monster and was honestly concerned his next patient might be himself. By the end of his shift he had been thrown up on three times, was on his last pair of clean scrubs and was ready to keel over at any minute but when four O'clock came he was happy to chuck the leather jacket over his shoulders, eat the entire bar of chocolate in his pocket and leave his office in a mildly clean pair of scrubs. He apperated to the end of Andromeda's street, backpack chucked over his shoulder. He rummaged for his keys in his pocket before opening the door.  
"Hello?" He called through the house.  
Saturn came running out to him.  
"Daddy!"  
Draco scooped his son up in his arms holding him tightly.  
"Hi biscuit, have you been good today?"  
"Good as gold." Harry said leaning against the door post.  
"Hey." Draco breathed out. Honestly Harry wasn't the last person he was expecting to see but he was pretty low on the list.  
He surveyed the man carefully, the brunette was only a few inches shorter than him but his shoulders were broader and he had gained more muscle since they were in school, he'd replaced his old glasses with a newer more fashionable pair with thick frames that suited him much better, all in all Draco found him ridiculously attractive.  
"Long time no see." Harry stated, the air felt thick and you could cut the tension with a knife.  
"Yeah it's been a while." Draco said quietly placing his son on the floor.  
"Dwaco!"  
It was Teddy this time that ran for a hug, his blue hair changing to a platinum blonde.  
"Hi Teddy, had a good day?" He asked scooping the boy into a hug.  
"Yeah!"  
The two stood in awkward silence as the boys ran back into the living room.  
"Tea?" Harry finally broke the tension.  
"Would be great thanks." He dropped his backpack by the door and followed Harry into the kitchen.

"Work alright?" Harry asked trying to make some form of small talk.  
"Hectic." Draco replied spooning sugar into his own Tea. The kitchen hatch led to the living room so the two could keep an eye on the boys.  
"I never knew you had a son." Harry stated.  
"Not many people know, he was a well kept secret for a while." Draco sipped his tea.  
"He's extremely polite albeit a little shy."  
"Yeah he's always been quite shy, he gets it from Astoria."  
"If you don't mind me asking, how old is he?" Harry was worried he'd crossed a line when Draco sighed gently.  
"He's four, I was seventeen when he was born, Astoria was sixteen she didn't survive."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's okay, it's just been us for a long time but we manage."  
"Teddy's my Godson I see him a lot."  
"Andromeda usually babysits when I'm at work, although they're both at school next year so that'll make things easier, anyway enough about me, what about you I haven't heard about you in years."  
"Not much to me really, I was an Auror for a while and now I just help out at the ministry occasionally."  
"And you and It's Ginny isn't it?"  
"Yeah it didn't last but thats fine just the wrong sort of relationship for me you know."  
"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Draco couldn't resist.  
The two looked at each other in silence for a second before bursting into giggles and like that the tension was gone.  
"Oh sod off that was eleven years ago, you've changed since then, not the same Malfoy you used to be." Harry gently shoved Draco's shoulder with his own.  
"It's Draco, please and I'd hope not. I was a prat."  
"Well at least you can admit it and it's Harry." Harry smiled.  
The two shared a few jokes and pleasant conversations before they finally made their way into the living room the children fast asleep against each other. One thing Harry noticed was when Teddy slept he let go of his controlled appearance and looked like a small version of Remus.  
"You've got to admit they are quite cute." Draco said taking a photo with his phone.  
"You with a muggle phone I never thought I'd see the day." Harry gasped in fake shock.  
"Oh shush, as you said I've changed a lot."  
Drack scooped his sleeping son into his arms the boy fast asleep on his shoulder, stuffed dragon in his clutches.  
"I think I should get this one into bed." He slung his backpack over his other shoulder careful not to wake the boy.  
Harry opened the door for Draco and Saturn standing at the doorstep with a sleeping Teddy.  
"It was nice to see you again Draco."  
"You too Harry."  
And with that he apperated back to Islington.

Carefully as he could he changed Saturn into his pyjamas, the boy didn't wake once he was out like a light, and tucked him into his bed. He sat downstairs changed into his own pyjamas, hoodie loosely round his shoulders, he traced his hands gently over the scars that lined his chest up to just below his jawline and down to just below the waistband of his sweats. The old clock struck midnight. The quiet footsteps of his son entering the old study, his eyes were red and he was cluching his dragon.  
"Whats wrong biscuit?" Draco asked kindly rocking his son in his arms.  
"Bad dweam." Saturn mumbled.  
"Do you want to stay with daddy tonight poppet?" Saturn nodded gently into Draco's shoulder. Draco carried Saturn upstairs the eye's of the old painting's watching the pair. Draco dropped his hoodie before he got into his bed, his son asleep on his chest just like he did the day he was born. Draco's mind drifted to the day and the beautiful green eyes that had greeted him in the doorway of his aunt's living room.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected trips to A&E.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco was expecting a quiet Tuesday morning at work, Harry seemed to have other plans well they weren't exactly plans more happy accidents.

It'd been two weeks since Harry's encounter with Draco. The two had by no means been avoiding each other and Saturn was regularly at Andromeda's house when Harry was there but he never stayed round long enough to see the blond return from work, he knew from the pale green scrubs Draco wore under his leather jacket the first time they'd met since the war that he worked at St. Mungo's but that was the extent of his knowledge on his former classmates occupation. Just because they didn't cross in paths didn't mean that Draco Malfoy didn't cross Harry's complex thoughts in fact it was a rather regular occurrence, in fact his mind had found itself wondering while Harry was cooking that cold Tuesday morning. Harry's thoughts drifted back to their meeting. Draco's hair had been shoved into a messy bun with his wand jabbed through it, a few strands had fallen loose framing his sharp jawline, he held a less arrogant stance than he had during Hogwarts, Harry assumed he had been greatly humbled by the war. Another small detail Harry noticed was the scar that reached just below his jawline which then dipped under his scrubs and another that peaked out from the v neck of them. The final thing Harry had noticed in his thirty seconds of staring was his eye's, they were a shocking silver at first glance but after a while felt more like a warm grey like the clouds on a cool day.

Harry's daydreaming however was cut short by a sharp burning pain through the inner side of his left forearm, lost in his thoughts he'd accidentally dropped his arm onto the hot stove he'd unintentionally left on. He quickly turned it off rushing to run his blistering skin under cold water profusely cursing under his breath in all manner of profanities.  
"I'm going to St. Mungo's." He announced to his cat.  
"Not that you care."  
Max didn't look up from his nap. Max was a rather old, fat and lazy grey cat that Harry had rescued when he first moved into his London flat. Max was the kind of cat to sleep all day, eat and sleep some more and above all he seemed to hate everyone and everything so he wasn't particularly fussed when Harry announced his departure. 

Draco had been at work for about twenty minutes and he was already counting the hours until he could go home. He loved his job most of the time but for some god awful reason this particularly Tuesday morning had left half the staff off and the rest of them running round to frantically cover whatever areas they had training in. As he was leaving the dark magic and curses department his portkey pager buzzed in his shirt pocket. The pagers had been his own invention allowing healers to portkey straight to their patients instead of running through the hallways, at first the hospital had shunned his idea of adapted muggle technology but when the trial run had improved efficiency by over thirty percent they had become an essential piece of equipment and secured the blond a great promotion. He portkeyed to the main desk arriving with a familiar pop only to be greeted by an extremely familiar pair of green eyes.  
"Accident and emergency?"  
Harry nodded slowly.  
The first thing Harry noticed about Draco was the two full sleeves of tattoos laced upon his arms, he hadn't seen them last time they met, they'd been covered by his leather jacket, but in his short sleeved scrubs they were fully visible. His left arm was covered in colourful blooming flowers that lead up into vines that wrapped around his dark mark and then trailed up into broken clocks and a gorgeous shattered hourglass, his right arm was covered in constellations that trailed up into beautiful coloured galaxies that blended perfectly into his pale skin, Harry was finding him more and more attractive with every new detail.  
Draco gave his usual kind smile reserved for his patients and ushered Harry into his office.  
"Sit yourself up there." Draco pointed to the hospital bed opposite his desk.  
Harry sat himself down and surveyed the desk in front of him, it was a clutter of quills and patient folders, one the walls was covered in a string of photos most of them of Saturn and Draco together. One that caught Harry's eye was of Draco and Saturn when what Harry assumed the day Saturn was born, the photo was dated 2/2/1998, Draco looked younger in the photograph almost like he had at school, his hair was short but slightly messier than it was usually kept but the unusual thing was he was smiling, Harry couldn't remember a time he'd seen Draco smile genuinely when they were in school but he was almost beaming at his son who was wrapped in a green blanket in his arms. 

"Have to say I wasn't expecting to see you today." Draco broke his daydreaming for the second time that day.  
"Well St. Mungo's wasn't exactly on my to do list."  
Draco laughed gently sitting across from Harry he twisted his wrist gently to look at the burn on the brunettes arm. Harry hissed quietly at his cold hands.  
"Sorry cold hands."  
"So how did you manage this?"  
Draco rested Harry's elbow on the table turning to collect a variety of potions from the cabinet.  
"Accidentally left the stove on and put my arm down on it." Harry tried to laugh off the pain, it didn't really work.  
Draco slid a small green potion onto the table with a glass of water.  
"That'll ease the pain, then we'll get you patched up."  
Harry downed the potion grimacing at the taste.  
Draco sat across from him a selection of burn salves, gauze and bandages placed next to the pair.  
"This is gonna sting a bit, just try and keep talking it'll take your mind off it." The blond said, starting to apply the burn heal the Harry's arm.  
"I was actually trying to get ahold of you."  
"Mhm, there are better ways to talk to me than ending up in A&E you know?"  
"I should probably mention it was unintentional."  
"I assumed so." Draco wiped his hands off with paper towels before unpacking the gauze.  
"What did you want to talk to me about?"  
"Andromeda is in Scotland from Friday for a week and well Ron is begging me to go out. Is there any chance you could take Teddy on Saturday night?"  
Draco hummed carefully as to say, just a second, cut the gauze and pushed his chair back to his diary that sat on the desk.  
"Yeah I can take Teddy on Saturday."  
He moved onto wrapping Harry's arm in a healing bandage.  
"Thanks."  
"If Andromeda's in Scotland would you be able to take Saturn for a day?"  
"Yeah no problem."  
Draco tied off the bandages.  
"You are done."  
"Thanks."  
Draco passed him another vial of the green painkillers and began to write down his notes.  
"I'll just get you to sign this off, you can take the dressings off in a day or two but just keep off it for a while and you've got an extra painkiller if you need it." He explained putting the clipboard in front of Harry to sign off.  
Harry scribbled his signature with his good hand.  
"Thanks a bunch."  
Draco scribbled his number on a pink post-it note and handed it to Harry.  
"Drop me a text when you're dropping Teddy off."  
He moved to open the door for Harry.  
"Giving me your number already?"  
"Oh sod off." Draco laughed.  
Harry turned to leave the office, Draco leaning against the door frame.  
"One more thing."  
"Mhm?" Harry turned round to face Draco.  
"Try not to end up in my office anytime soon."  
"Sick of me already?"  
"Would prefer if you didn't get hurt thats all."  
"Aww Malfoy beginning to care about me?"  
"Sod off." He rolled his eyes before disappearing behind his office door.

Draco's day only got busier as the hours ticked on, he was constantly rushing between departments covering patients for anything from small injuries to dark curse comas, when four o'clock rolled round he was more than ecstatic to throw on his jacket and floo to pick up Saturn who jumped into his arms as soon as he stepped out of the fireplace. It was around seven at night when Draco got a text alert on his phone, he was gently rocking Saturn to sleep when the alert had woken the child back up, he wanted to be annoyed at it but he found himself smiling when he realised it was from Harry.

\- Hey, is it okay if I drop Teddy off around six on Saturday? Thanks, Harry.

Draco shuffled his phone in his hand to type with one hand while still rocking Saturn.

-Hi, Six should be fine, I'll leave the wards open if you wanna apperate. Draco.

He clicked on the number to set Harry's contact in his phone, Saturn reached to grab his phone accidentally typing a heart next to the Gryffndor's name, Draco blushed slightly but saved it anyway.

-Thanks a bunch, see you Saturday x

Draco's cheeks turned even redder at the small 'x' next to Harry's text. He stopped himself quickly by chucking his phone on the sofa and running his fingers through Saturn's curls, the boy had fallen asleep on his chest about two minutes ago. After Saturn was born he'd made a promise, more to himself than anyone else, that he wouldn't get involved with anyone until Saturn was old enough to understand, but recent events were making the other side of the strict line he'd drawn look ever so enticing. Of course liking guys wasn't a new thing, he'd always kind of know he was gay, even when he'd started seeing Astoria he'd had his eyes mostly glued to Blaise and he'd been with guys in the past but it'd been year's since he'd actually gone out anywhere let alone got laid or had a partner, he was perfectly comfortable on his own. Maybe having a partner would have made things easier especially back in the old flat, managing rent and bills on a small server's wage was difficult and there were often nights where he went hungry so Saturn could eat or he'd go to sleep cold because they couldn't afford to pay for heating but after his grandmother, who he was surprised to learn was somehow alive and hauled up in France, kicked the bucket and his share of the Black family inheritance came in he had no need for a partner, it was just him and Saturn and that's how he liked it. He wasn't crossing that line no matter how tempting a certain Harry Potter made it look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not support Jk Rowling.


	3. Chapter 3: Cigarettes and cold nights.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's friends are adamant to get him out for the night but he prefers the comfort of Draco's door step and leather jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is slightly saucy, nothing graphic but just be aware 
> 
> We do not support Jk Rowling.

Harry was drastically trying to tame his messy hair. He'd never really been able to tame the thick black hair it just kind of did what it wanted and ignored everything Harry wanted it to do. Teddy was sat on the floor next the large mirror playing with Max, honestly for a cat that hated everyone he put up with Teddy extremely well. Harry looked at his watch cursing quietly under his breath, he was supposed to be at Draco's in five minutes and he was still deciding what he was wearing. Ron had been begging him to go out for months, he'd finally agreed to go to a muggle club with him and Hermione although he wasn't really looking forward to it, he knew twenty minutes in he'd be sat at the bar on his own third wheeling his best friends as per usual. He sighed tugging off his shirt, reaching for the black button up strewn across his bed. The shirt was tight, it clung to him almost uncomfortably hugging every curve of his body. He shoved the access of fabric into his tight jeans, he traced the bisexual symbol he had tattooed in the lower left corner of his stomach. Harry had two tattoos, his first had been the small symbol as a celebration of his coming out to himself and his self acceptance, the next was on the right side of his chest, it was of a stag and a doe in black and grey, the two animals were intertwined with each other. He was wearing a black Button up and black skinny jeans with a denim jacket and a pair of black Doc Martin's he examined his appearance in the mirror, content he picked Teddy up off the floor and placed him on his hip then he tossed the child's backpack over his shoulder and moved to the floo.

Draco was laying across his sofa, his hair was down just hitting his collar bone, he wore his old pink Floyd shirt and ripped jeans. Pansy had come over to see her Godson and Draco of course but mainly Saturn.  
"So when is Teddy getting here?" Pansy asked, she was sat across from the blond with Saturn on her lap, the child was playing with his new stuffed fox Pansy had bought him.  
"In about two minutes." Draco said looking at his pocket watch. The watch had been a gift from his mother when he turned seventeen, it was a simple silver embellished with a gorgeous dragon, the inside was pure gold with beautiful clockwork behind the glass face.  
As if he could hear them Harry appeared through the floo holding Teddy to his chest so the blue haired boy didn't inhale any floo powder.  
"Perfect Timing, Harry you've met Pansy." He nodded towards his friend.  
"Yes, Hi."  
Harry let Teddy down who ran straight into Draco's arms. Draco picked the boy up sitting him on his lap and gently bouncing him making Teddy giggle gleefully.  
"Are you stopping by?" Draco asked.  
"No thanks, I'm already a bit late and Hermione will have my head."  
"Going anywhere nice?" It was Pansy that spoke this time, she wasn't really interested.  
"Some club that 'Mionie found, not really my thing but I haven't been out in a while."  
"We could do with getting this one out, he hasn't been out in years." Pansy poked her foot at her friend.  
Harry laughed when Draco smacked her foot away from him.  
"Just quickly, what do you think about this outfit? I'm really bad with choosing things that look good." Harry showed off his outfit.  
Draco swallowed inwardly the shirt hugged his muscles and complemented his tan skin, the jacket made his shoulders look broader and the small amount of stubble on his face was driving Draco's temperature through the ceiling.  
"Yeah, it looks good, it looks great, you look really nice." He stumbled over his words, very flustered.  
"Thanks." Harry smiled obliviously.  
He said goodbye to Teddy and flooed to Ron and Hermione's flat, his jeans hugging his ass when he walked towards the fireplace.  
Draco's mouth fell open.  
"Close your mouth you'll catch flies."  
He let Teddy scramble off his lap and sit on the floor with Saturn who had moved off Pansy's lap.  
"That ass should be bloody illegal." He mumbled, cupping his tea in his now free hands. Pansy picked up her own mug.  
"He's mildly attractive and you two are practically co-parenting already." Pansy teased.  
"I do not have a thing for Harry Potter."  
"You've had a thing for Harry Potter since forth year."  
"First of all I have not and secondly even if I did he's straight."  
"How do you know he's straight?" Pansy raised an eyebrow.  
"Because he was dating Weaslette for years."  
"You had a child with Astoria but the Gay symbol tattooed on your chest and the fact you spent the entire of sixth year shagging Blaise leaves me to believe you're not exactly heterosexual mate."  
"Okay but like even if he was Gay and into me because let's face it he's got much better choices than an ex Death Eater, I swore of dating years ago."  
"And I swore off dairy but then I found Ben and Jerry's."

Harry stumbled into Ron and Hermione's flat, dusting himself off from the access of floo powder.  
"Harry, perfect a little late but it's fine shall we go?" Hermione's voice rang through the quiet flat.  
"Yeah, sorry got caught up chatting."  
"Chatting to who?" It was Ron who spoke this time. Harry didn't have much of a desire to explain his newfound friendship with the former Slytherin, mildly concerned Ron might hex the blond. Harry loved his friends he really did but the thing he liked about Draco is he felt so natural, Ron was always ranting on about topics of the war glorifying their achievements and their bravery as if it wasn't the reason Harry didn't sleep at night or why he couldn't stand loud noises. Hermione was very textbook, she talked a lot as if she was reciting something she had read. She'd been adamant on dragging Harry out to the new muggle club She'd found.  
"You're lonely Harry, I've read about it you need to go out somewhere new, meet someone." She had said. As he had guessed twenty minutes into their outing he was sat alone at the bar drinking straight tequila, trying to get himself drunk enough to actually enjoy the evening. He'd stuffed a sobering potion in his pocket just in case he needed it. He felt the small vibrate of his phone in his pocket, it was a text from Draco, his heart fluttered excitedly at the name on his phone. He opened it to find a photo of Teddy and Saturn fast asleep, tangled together in Saturn's bed with a mountain of stuffed animals, what he'd do to be there with them and honesty to be anywhere but alone at the bar. A few hours later he found himself in the cold, filthy bathroom of the nightclub, jeans and boxer's round his thighs and a beautiful blond girl sucking him off, he had had zero intent of going home with someone or actually talking to someone in the first place but the girl had been nice and well Harry knew it was wrong but she did look very much like a certain blond that Harry wouldn't be against being in the same position with. He cursed inwardly trying to bat away the thoughts of his friend but the blond curls were far too enticing.

He left the bar shortly after almost disgusted with himself he'd just let a girl suck him off in a dirty bathroom because she looked like Draco Malfoy, not one of his finest moments. It was one am and he downed his sobering potion all the thoughts of the night still fucking with his head. It's not like he had a chance with Draco I mean the boy was straight he had a child with a women and it doesn't take a genius to figure out how that happened, he decided he should probably stop thinking about the Slytherin's sex life for his benefit. He didn't really feel like going back to his apartment, sleeping alone allowed all the memories of the war, of dying to come back to him. He ended up on the familiar doorstep of number twelve Grimmauld place.

Pansy had left a few hours ago and both of the boys were fast asleep. Draco was using the time he had procrasted sleeping with to tidy up a bit round the old house. The house was still quite similar to what it had been when Draco and Saturn moved in but it had a much more homely feel to it now all the dark magic and screaming paintings had been disposed of. Draco jumped at the sound of a knock on the door, looking at the old grandfather clock in the corner he wondered who could be knocking on his door at one am. He opened the door to a very messy haired and tired looking Harry.  
"Harry?"  
"Hi, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you or anything, I really shouldn't have come."  
He mumbled, stuttering over his words.  
"Are you drunk?"  
"Stone cold sober." He held up the empty potions vile.  
"Need a chat?"  
"Please."  
Draco stepped aside letting Harry into the house, closing the door carefully behind him.  
"Good sit on the backdoor steps I'll be out in just a sec." Harry did as he was instructed the cold air biting at his tan skin, he'd left his jacket at Ron's flat before they went out and the club had been warm but the April frost was nipping at his skin.  
Draco sat next to him, thick hoodie over his old shirt, Harry felt the warmth of something drop onto his shoulders, it was the old leather jacket that had once belonged to his God Father.  
"I didn't know you smoked." Harry said when Draco put the cigarette between his teeth, cupping his hands to light it.  
"I don't, well not much anymore but on occasion I find it can help."  
He offered Harry one, he declined but still breathed in the second hand smoke from Draco's chapped lips.  
"So what brings you to my doorstep?" He flicked the ash onto the concrete next to him.  
"I Don't really know I just didn't want to go home."  
"Any reason or just feeling?"  
"I dunno I want to say something to do with the war but all anyone ever talks about is the bloody war, it all Ron talks about."  
"Then don't talk about the war, tell me about what happened after the war."  
"I joined the Aurors, it wasn't too bad but everything felt like the war again, hunting down death eaters and all that." He looked towards the blond and mumbled an apology at the Death Eater comment.  
"It's fine, I made my choices and I'm the only one that can deal with the consequences of them."  
"Now everything is just about me being The Harry Potter, one day I'm gonna change my last name out of pure spite."  
Draco leaned his shoulder against Harry's, they were the exact same hight sat down.  
"If it's any consolation the name Malfoy isn't the greatest either."  
"Sorry I'm laying everything on you here." Harry mumbled.  
"Don't be sorry, you need to talk about these things leaving them bottled up won't do any good."  
"Thanks you're easy to talk to."  
Draco smiled, taking another drag from his cigarette.  
"I'm a parent."  
"Even tonight, I know my friends are just trying to help but clubs like that just aren't my thing, Hermione thinks I need to get out she says I'm lonely."  
"Do you live alone?"  
"I have a cat."  
Draco's laughter rang out through the cold air, it was like music to Harry's ears.  
"So she's right, if clubs like that aren't you're thing what is your thing."  
Harry's cheeks heated up and he dropped his head.  
"Gay bars." He mumbled quietly, pulling up his shirt to expose his tattoo.  
"Harry, we play for the same team." Draco pulled down the neckline of his hoodie exposing his own tattoo. Part of him internally cheered, before knocking him back down again.  
"I never knew." Harry said his voice evident with surprise.  
"Anyone that wasn't in Slytherin didn't, me and Blaise weren't exactly subtle." He let the smoke of his last drag linger behind his teeth.  
"You two were a thing?"  
"Yeah... He's with Theo now."  
Harry took a deep breath in, the second hand smoke filling his lungs.  
"If you don't mind me asking, and you don't have to answer, what happend with Astoria?"

Draco took another drag, breathing out heavily.  
"I guess someone needs to hear about it, I don't really talk about it. As I said Blaise and I weren't exactly subtle, after Dumbledore was killed people started to notice and get suspicious so Me and Astoria devised a cover up, it was never meant to go far just a fake date to draw the attention away, she was in on the whole thing of course. One evening she was staying at mine and well it was the first evening without You know who staying underneath me so like the irresponsible sixteen and seventeen year olds we were, we got I won't say drunk but tipsy. I'll spare you the details but I have a four year old mini me sleeping upstairs so I think you can fill in the gaps."  
Harry nodded as if to say he understood.  
"I didn't hear from you after the war, what happened?" Harry asked.  
This was a question Draco was less comfortable with, he felt Harry's head drop onto his shoulder.  
"I thought we were talking about you." Draco argued.  
"I like hearing your voice."  
"Are you sure you're not drunk?"  
"Positive."  
"Well you were at my trial, thank you for that by the way, I got very little from it. They locked down the Manor and the family accounts and while my friends got off lighter they weren't allowed to give anything to me, so me and Saturn moved into the Old Halfords apartment's, you know the really cheap ones where you pay for your utilities separately and if you don't they just cut you off."  
"Mhm."  
"If wasn't a great apartment but it was a roof, but I wasn't allowed to take my NEWTS so I couldn't really get a job in the wizarding world even if I did find someone willing to hire an ex Death Eater. So I worked every muggle job I could, Andromeda and my friends were amazing with helping out with Saturn but I still had to support us financially, I was a server, I worked in shops, pubs, basically anywhere I could, every job you can think of and sometimes when we really couldn't afford rent or the water was about to get shut off I worked less so legal jobs."  
He didn't pause for Harry to ask.  
"Then about two years ago they shut down those apartment's and we moved into this house, that was about the time I got my NEWTS finally, Beauxbatons let me do them and then I got my job at St Mungo's. Around that time my share of the Black family inheritance came in which to probably the horror of my ancestors I spent on Tattoos and a car and well now we're here."  
Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder, long blond hair contrasting his own dark locks.  
"This not so legal Job, Sex work?"  
Draco paused, he hadn't expected Harry to get it so quickly.  
"Glorified Whore would be the term I'd use."  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of you know."  
Draco dropped his head.  
"Evidently I disagree. I guess at the time I just felt like a shitty parent for not being able to give my son the best childhood."  
Harry sat up and cupped Draco's jaw to face him.  
"Draco Malfoy don't you dare say you are any less than an amazing parent."  
Draco laughed slightly, saddend when Harry's hand left his cheek but less so when he returned his head to his shoulder. Draco wrapped his arm round Harry pulling him closer.  
"We're quite the pair aren't we.' He said, putting out his cigarette on the concrete.  
"Yeah we are."  
"Will you stay for the night?"  
"I shouldn't, I don't sleep well alone, it's why I got a cat."  
"You can share with me?"  
"Okay."  
"Okay."

Harry shuffled under the green duvet in his borrowed pyjamas, he felt the bed sink next to him and tattooed arms snake around his waist.

"Thanks for talking to me." He mumbled into the sheets.  
"Always."


	4. Chapter 4: Early Mornings and Problems at work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry don't get to enjoy the lie in they wanted to and things go sour when Draco takes a Patient for a head injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not support Jk Rowling.
> 
> This chapter contains two references to Draco trying to scrub away at his Dark mark so just be aware of that.

Harry squinted his eyes at the sunlight coming through the small opening in the curtains, his head flooded with last nights memory's providing an explanation for the unfamiliar bedsheets, he felt a weight on his chest, not a heavy weight like a person but still a mildly heavy object, the blond next to him was splayed out over the right side of the bed. Draco's long hair was tangled over his pillow a few strands had fallen over his face, his pale skin shone under the small streak of light coming through the curtains and Harry could make out a small amount of blond stubble on his jawline. The weight he'd woken up to was now revealed to be Draco's left arm that had found it's way across his chest that night, Draco currently being knocked out allowed Harry to study on the tattoo's on his forearm. His arm was covered in beautiful coloured flowers, the ones that wrapped round the mark Harry had seen many times were Narcissus flowers and Lily's, what Harry hadn't noticed when he'd seen the tattoo's previously was the wearing over the dark mark it was like someone had scratched at it almost like he was trying to get rid of it, just below the mark was a beautiful purple flower Harry identified as wolfsbane, Harry couldn't make out the writing in one of the petals without his glasses on. The lound bang of the door hitting the wall and two giggling four year olds broke Harry's drousy state. The blond stirred next to him, removing his arm from the brunettes chest, Harry almost missed the weight on his chest. Draco used his arm to shield his eyes from the sunlight bleeding in glaring at the clock on his bedside table. It was five thirty in the morning, Draco made a low groan from the bottom of his throat.  
"Daddy is it awake time yet?"  
Draco turned and squinted his silver eye's towards Harry, the brunette gave a sympathetic smile, Draco rolled over to face Teddy and Saturn.  
"Nope it's still asleep time."  
"Can it be awake time?"  
"No poppet daddy needs a bit more sleep."  
Draco pulled the two up onto the bed turning round the put them between Harry and himself, curling up around Saturn both his and Harry's arms wrapped around the boy's.  
"Daddy, why is Harry in your bed?"  
"Well when you have a bad night you stay in my bed, and when I have a bad night I stay with you. Harry had a bad night so he's staying with me."  
Saturn seemed content with that explanation and well Teddy was already out like a light. Onlookers would see the four and assume they were just a normal family and I guess in a way they were.

It was around eight o'clock when the four actually started their day. Draco and Harry got the boys up, fed, bathed and dressed by half nine, it was much easier with the two of them working together.  
"Hey can you watch the kids for twenty minutes while a have a shower." Draco asked.  
Harry nodded, moving to the floor to play blocks with the boys. Draco gave a thankful smile glad to have a few minutes to himself, he loved being a parent and he loved his son with every piece of him but parenting alone was always a struggle, he honestly couldn't remember the last time he had an hour to himself without worrying about something or someone. The water felt warm rushing over his tattooed skin, he allowed himself to soak in it for a while before lathering up his curls, running fingers through them trying to release any knots that had formed overnight, he scrubbed at his skin, scrubbing more harshly at his dark mark until his skin turned red and hot, part of him still hoped that if he scrubbed away at it enough it might go away but it wouldn't.  
He got out of the shower the cold bathroom air nipping at his skin as he dried it with a fluffy towel, he got dressed into his comfy jeans and an old t shirt and threw his damp hair up, he couldn't be bothered to dry it. As he left the bathroom he heard the faint sound of one of the boys crying he wanted to run towards the living room where the boys were playing but he hung back watching from a far when the crying stopped. He watched as if almost instinctively Harry picked up Saturn and rocked him in his arms like he was his own son. Draco smiled pressing his back against the wall out of sight from the three, he was never keen on letting people into Saturn's life, maybe he was selfish that way, wanting to keep his son in a bubble but just this once he didn't mind letting Harry play dad.

Harry and Teddy left that evening as Draco had work the next day. The two flooed back to Harry's apartment to a rather fussy Max and a very worried Hermione Granger.  
"Harry!"  
"Merlin Hermione, you can't just let yourself into my apartment." He put Teddy down ushering him to go play with his toy's while he sat on his sofa next to Hermione.  
"I bloody well can if you dissappear off the face of the earth." She ranted.  
"I did text you to say I was leaving the bar last night." He mumbled.  
"You left after like two hours Harry, where did you go you haven't been at your flat all day?"  
Harry sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"You can't keep breaking into my Apartment Hermione, I'm a grown adult i can look after myself, besides I was with a friend."  
"A new friend?"  
"Eh We started talking like a month ago."  
"Well that's great Harry you need more friends, do I know them?"  
"Yeah we went to school with them."  
"Well who is it?"  
Harry decided that was not a question he wanted to answer, first he'd have to explain how they met and then why he was at Draco bloody Malfoy's house last night and then he'd have to mention he was falling head over heels for the man yeah that was gonna go well, 'Hermione you know that kid that bullied you and was like a death eater and against your whole existence? Well he now has a son who is four, he's covered in tattoo's and works as a healer oh and did I mention I'm head over heels in fucking love with him oh and I'm bisexual to top that off.' Yeah Harry couldn't see any way that conversation was gonna go well.  
"Please just get out of my Apartment, Teddy needs to go to bed."  
"You can't hide forever Harry, we're your friends dont shut us out." She apperated with a familiar crack.  
Harry shoved his head in his hands sighing loudly, he didn't have a bloody clue what to do and that was extremely frustrating.

It's been two weeks since Harry had slept at Draco's house, the two had seen each other a fair few more times but shared nothing more that a passive conversation at Andromeda's house before one of them would have to hurry off somewhere. Draco was enjoying a mild day at work, he'd been kept on his toes but he wasn't drastically busy. Harry was also at St.Mungos he wasn't injured, he was running a small job at the ministry to keep his time occupied, all he needed to do was collect a few files and sign off a few records his errands were coinciding with the end of Draco's shift so he thought he might loiter for a bit and see the blond after. About ten minutes away from the end of his shift Draco was called to a patient, a seemingly regular deep laceration nothing he couldn't fix up in ten/fifteen minutes and be on his way to see his son.  
"Hello Mrs Wilkins I'm Healer Malfoy, can you tell me what happened?"  
The old lady gripped her wand by her side, Draco was used to this, most patients with head injuries were apprehensive he just had to be a little more careful.  
"Malfoy you say?"  
Then it hit him, his name had always raised eyebrows but it had never been a real problem with anyone after they took one look at him.  
"Yes, what did you say hit you?"  
He reached his hand up to examain the gash on her temple.  
She gave a shirll shriek and raised her wand to him.  
He stepped back carefully, placing the clipboard on the side and raising his hands in surrender. Her eyes glazed over his arms, be didn't hear much of what he said he just felt the impact of the stunning spell chucked in his direction followed by two more, he smashed his head against the wall and then everything went black.

Harry's head whipped round at the light coming from one of the exam room which was being flocked too by healers and security aurors. He squinted to see what was going on, picking up on a few orders being shouted out and saw a healer with light brown hair and purple scrubs carrying a figure in light green scrubs, the man placed the other healer on an available gurney and rush the other healer past him. Only when he got a good look at the healer did he realise who it was. Draco's blond hair was spread out across the bed, he was almost curled up like he had collapsed and there was a bruise on his temple where he had obviously hit the floor with an impact. Harry followed the healers trying to catch up.  
"Excuse me!"  
The healer that had picked Draco up stopped to talk to him.  
"Mr Potter?"  
"It's Harry. He's my friend, what's happened?"  
"I'm Healer Jones but call me Alex, I'm a friend. Why don't you go sit in the cafe, I'll come and get you when you can see him." And with that Alex ran to catch up with the healers as they turned the corner out of sight.  
Harry had sent a patronus to Andromeda telling her what had happened and that she might need to take Saturn for a little longer. It was about an hour before Harry could see Draco. When he walked in he noticed a few things, one was the cut on his temple which had a small piece of gauze taped on it, Harry assumed it had been soaked in a healing potion, the next thing he noticed was his wrist was covered with a brown splint, usually healers could fix small breaks in minutes so to have it supported must have meant it was bad. The blond began to stir about twenty minutes later, Alex help him sit up adjusting the IV of healing potions in his arm.  
"Hey mate, just take it easy okay."  
"Alex? What happened?"  
"You took a few stunning spells to the chest, I'm gonna give you a second to wake up while I get you a drink." Alex turned and left the room.  
"Harry?" His voice was corse and groggy.  
"I'm here." He took Draco's outstretched hand.  
"Salazar my head hurts." He mumbled rubbing his eyes, he tried to learn forwards but he was gently pushed back against the pillows by Harry.  
"Maybe you shouldn't do that, Alex says your ribs are still healing."  
"Why would my ribs be healing? Merlin I feel shit."  
"Considering you took three stunning spells to the chest and a nasty fall, shit would be a great way to describe it." Alex said handing Draco a glass of water that downed in one.  
"Alex, great, can I go home now?"  
"Yeah, no."  
Draco crossed his arms across his chest like a child. He then tried to reach for his own charts which Alex held away.  
"You can't read your own charts." He turned to Harry. "Never put a healer in a hospital bed, they hate it."  
"Yes I do." Draco mumbled, he much preferred being on the other side.  
"You can go as soon as that IV finishes, you're on a fuck ton of pain killers right now."  
"Would that be a fuck ton by your standard or mine?"  
"Yours."  
Draco made a disgusted face.  
"Shattered wrist, three broken ribs and a laceration to your head."  
"That doesn't sound great."  
"Hmm, once that's done you can go home."  
He turned to Harry again.  
"Keep an eye on him I don't trust him not to pull his own IV out." Harry nodded and Alex left to go fill out his paperwork.  
Draco immediately went to fiddle with his needle.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Taking my IV out."  
Harry snatched Dracos good hand away holding it tightly in his own, there wasn't much Draco could do with his other hand considering it was in a splint.  
"I think not."  
"I really hate hospital beds." He mumbled.  
"I can tell."  
"What time is it?"  
"About six."  
"Shit, I need to get back to Saturn."  
"Andromeda's taking him for the night, you are coming back to mine."  
"I don't get a say in that do I?"  
"Nope."

The two got back to Harry's apartment around seven. Draco fell onto Harry's sofa rather ungracfully, Max started kneading at his leg before curling up on his lap and purring as Draco Scratched behind his ears.  
"I see you met Max." Harry stated pointed to the grey cat.  
He handed Draco the mug of tea which he gave a thanks for while still petting max with his bad hand.  
"So you like him but not me." Harry complained at his cat who gave him a meow in confirmation.  
"Granger was right you need to get out more."  
"Oh shove off." Harry collapsed on the sofa next to the blond.  
"The lady who stunned me, she said something, I didn't hear it."  
"Yeah Alex told me."  
"Are you gonna tell me?"  
Harry shook his head, he really didn't want to repeat what Alex had recited.  
"Let me guess, it contains the words Death Eater?"  
Harry nodded, the exact words had been, 'Get your hands off me you filthy Death Eater.'  
Draco sighed and placed his head on Harry's shoulder, Harry wrapped his arm round Draco and rubbed his arm gently.  
"Just once I'd like to not be the bad guy."


	5. Chapter 5: Red Pandas, Ice cream and crap TV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Draco,Teddy and Saturn have a great day out at the zoo and the Draco considers the murder of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not support JK Rowling. A lot of hurt and a lot of comfort.

Draco was back at work after two weeks on paid leave, he worked Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday night and Friday giving him Thursday to sleep, Unfortunately for him Saturn had insisted that they go to the zoo next Thursday. Now Draco loved going out with his son, he practically cherished the time they spent together knowing that when he go older he'd wouldn't want to spend as much time with his Dad. Going to muggle places like the zoo was perfectly fine, they had potions to block accidental magic from the eyes of muggles, that included abilities like Teddy's. However, Draco had noticed a pattern recently, whenever Saturn wanted to do something big, like go to the zoo or go to the play farm he wanted to go with Teddy, which was fine but he liked to pick the weeks where Teddy was with Harry and well he couldn't handle the two children out in the big wide world so usually Harry would come along. For four year olds Teddy and Saturn were  
extremely smart and were well aware that they chose the days Harry had Teddy but Saturn noticed Harry made Draco happy and well he thought that everyone should be happy. Since Saturn had practically decreed that he was not taking no for an answer especially as they had a red panda exhibition that week and well Draco did find red pandas extremely adorable he had agreed that if Saturn was on his best behaviour he would call Harry and ask if Teddy would go to the zoo with them.

Saturn was probably the most well behaved Draco had ever seen him. He'd practiced his piano scales and even asked Draco to play the piano with him which was something very new, he'd set the table perfectly, gone to bed on time without fuss and there had been zero tantrums all week, Draco was considering trying out this bribery thing more often. When Tuesday rolled around he decided he should probably call Harry and check if he was available on Thursday. The phone rang twice before Harry picked up.  
"Hi!" Harry said way to cheery for five o'clock on a work day.  
"Hey, you've got Teddy this week right?"  
"Yep, he's sat next to me."  
"Me and Saturn are going to the zoo on Thursday and he would like Teddy to come."  
"Yeah I have no plans for Thursday."  
"Perfect, do you wanna come round around eleven?"  
"Yeah eleven sounds good."  
"You're welcome to come along if you want I could always use the extra set of hands."  
"Yeah I'll come along, Do I need to bring anything?"  
"Just the usual stuff and maybe some food, we're gonna have a picnic."  
"Perfect I'll see you Thursday."

Draco was up at nine on Thursday, he'd only gone to bed at six but he had coffee and energy drinks, Saturn was on the ceiling with excitement, Draco had helped him get dressed into his animal dungarees with his dragon hoodie underneath Saturn loved his dragon hoodie it had wings and a tail, it was everything a four year old dragon obsessed child could ever want but it paired nicely with his grey dungarees. Draco had moved to packing their picnic basket with all manner of cakes and sweet treats knowing full well he'd have a sugar hyped up child when he tried to get him to bed that night. He'd made a few plates of sandwiches and packed coffee with heating charms for him and Harry and chocolate milkshake for the kids, he then filled his water bottle with monster energy to help get him through the day. Harry and Teddy showed up around eleven as promised, Teddy rushing in after a quick hug, off to play with his cousin. A rather tired looking Harry joined Draco in the kitchen.  
"You look tired." Harry commented sympathetically.  
"I am but I have coffee and monster."  
"How you haven't had a heart attack from that stuff I'll never know."  
Draco shrugged.  
"How are we getting there?" Harry asked.  
"Oh it's like a fifteen minute drive."  
The two got the boys ready to leave and walked out to where Draco usually parked. His car was a black sports car that had been magically extended to be able the fit the boys car seats in the back and it had an endless boot.  
"I didn't know you were a car person." Harry commented strapping Teddy into his car seat.  
"I like to travel in style."  
The four made it to the zoo successfully, first seeing some of the smaller animals the boys both very excited at the penguins who were waddling around their enclosure.  
The red panda exhibition was as cute as it sounded the boys itching to get a look from higher up. Harry almost instinctively picked Saturn up to see the pandas pointing them out to him. Draco smiled to see Harry treating his son almost if he was his own, picking up an excited Teddy to do the same. The four walked around for the rest of the morning the boys holding hands between the two of them. The occasional old lady would side eye the small family but for the most part they went unnoticed. The kids had got hyped up on sugar during the picnic and had run around the field getting their energy out, Draco hoped to Merlin they'd be calm by the time they got back. As he hoped the boys had fallen fast asleep in the car on the way back.  
"Today was really fun, thanks for inviting me." Harry said as they were leaving.  
"The extra pair of hands is always helping and well I like having you around." If it wasn't dark you would have seen Draco Malfoy blushing like an idiot.  
"Sap."  
"Oh sod off."  
He pulled into the nearest drive through in serious need of some coffee.  
"Do you want anything?"  
"Just a tea please."  
Draco ordered, not bothering to ask how Harry liked his tea he practically knew it off by heart by now.  
"I didn't realise you knew how I like my tea." Harry commented as they sat in the car park letting Draco down his coffee before he started driving again.  
"You're around enough for me to know it by now."  
"It's cute."  
"Sod off."

It'd been a week since their outing, a week since their perfect day out which Harry would argue had been one of the greatest days out he'd had. Then it happened, a day which at the time seemed like the end of the world to the brunette. He was at Ron and Hermione's flat, nothing out of the ordinary just a regular visit, it had been getting late, nearly midnight.  
"Why don't you go out to a bar Harry, have a good time." Hermione suggested.  
"There's a new bar in town called Arlo's." Harry suggested, stopping in his tracks when he realised that it was a gay bar.  
"Harry you know that's like a gay bar." Hermione pointed out.  
"Like you can go and all but you will have men hitting on you."  
"And you know what gay guys can be like." Ron chimed in.  
Something in Harry snapped at that moment like the final nail holding him together buckling.  
"Maybe I want a guy to hit on me, okay, maybe I want to go home with a guy have you not thought for a second there might be a reason I hate straight bars. Okay I'm Gay, queer, bent, whatever you want to call it so tell me please what gay guys are like because I'd really love to know!" He almost shouting in a breath of anger and passion.  
"Harry I - Are you sure? I mean I've read about..."  
Harry groaned in anger.  
"For once Hermione can you not sound like you're reciting a bloody textbook." He snapped.  
"I'm sorry Harry but sometimes people think they're gay and they're not like it's a big thing, are you really sure?"  
"You don't like, like me or anything do you?" Ron said.  
Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or throw up.  
"Really? Are you actually fucking joking me? I give in, I quit." He raised his hands in surrender and stormed out of the apartment, apperating to the only place he thought he might be able to find some form of comfort. Draco was curled up on his sofa with a book in his oversized hoodie and sweatpants, he'd just put a rather fussy Saturn down for the second time and was taking a moment to himself, the sound of the door being pounded on snapped him away from his book. Harry stood on his doorstep wiping tears away from under his glasses with the side of his sleeve. Silver grey eyes locked forest green tear filled ones when Draco opened the door to the old house.  
"Something's happened" Draco stated.  
Harry nodded.  
Draco opened the door allowing Harry to come in, as soon as the door shut behind him Harry practically threw himself at the blond, wrapping his arms round him, clinging onto fistfuls of his hoodie and sobbing into his shoulder. Draco carefully removed Harry's glasses placing them on the hall table and allowing the Gryffindor to bury his face deeper into the soft fabric of his hoodie. One arm wrapped around his waist holding the shorter man close to him the other stroked his hair gently, fingers running through the thick dark curls. He swayed gently wresting his chin in the crook of his neck, letting Harry let out any tears he needed to cry.  
"Shhh, shhh." He whispered softly.  
"Come on talk to me, what's gotten you so upset?" His voice was kind and gentle but careful not to pry at the brunette.  
Harry shook his head into Dracos shoulder and the blond could feel the tears seeping through his hoodie, something really bad had happened.  
"It's okay, it's gonna be okay." He played with Harry's curls desperately trying to sooth him. 

It was another ten minutes before Harry finally lifted his head from Draco shoulder wiping his tears away with his sleeve.  
"Let's go into the living room okay, we'll get you by the fire."  
He took Harry's hand gently, pocketing his glasses, and lead him into the living room, gently guiding him into the big armchair by the fire wrapping a thick blanket around his shoulders and summoning a cup of tea and a box of tissues. There was enough room to squeeze two on the armchair so Draco sat next to the brunette, tucking his legs under himself delicately letting Harry drop his head into his shoulder and wrapping an arm around him.  
"Why don't you tell me what's gotten you so upset." He rubbed Harry's shoulder gently.  
"I came out to Ron and Hermione." He mumbled quietly, wiping away a few more tears.  
Draco's heart dropped.  
"I take it it wasn't a good reaction."  
Harry shook his head another bout of tears falling as he sunk his face back into the damp patch on Draco's shoulder. The blond swung his legs over his own allowing Harry to grip tightly onto him and for him to rub soothing circles on his back.  
"Hey come on, it's not the end of the world." He soothed.  
"Bloody feels like it." He mumbled into the fabric.  
"I know, but it won't feel like it forever."  
"Hermione sounded like a text book and Ron asked if I like him so yeah not great." He buried his face deeper into Draco's neck. Draco on the otherhand was debating hunting down the two and giving the a good hexing.  
"They're gonna be camping out at my apartment for the next two weeks."  
"You can stay here, I can go pick up your cat in the morning." Draco offered.  
"I can't hide from them forever."  
"No, but you can give yourself time to heal before you talk to them."

Thirty minutes after Harry had arrived on the doorstep of twelve Grimmauld place he'd calmed down enough to drink his tea, still with the occasional sniffle. Draco was still debating whether to call Pansy, Blaise and Theo and send them out on a murder mission, they'd probably do it to be fair.  
"Why are you sad?" A small voice came from the door, Saturn was up again.  
Harry put his tea down.  
"Just a bad night, that's all." Harry tried to put on a brave smile for the child.  
What neither of them expected was for Saturn to crawl up onto Harry's lap and give him a big hug and in all honesty Harry felt a lot better.  
"Ice cweam helps me to feel better." Saturn suggested before hopping down and waddling into the kitchen, walking back out a few minutes later with his cup of water and then disappearing back to his bedroom.  
"Your son is a bloody angel." Harry mumbled resting his head on Draco's shoulder.  
"He's less of an angel at five in the morning but his hugs are really something else."  
"They are."  
"Ice cream and crap tv?" Draco suggested.  
"God yes please."  
The two curled up infront of the TV watching say yes to the dress, a tub of ice cream between the two. Harry started to feel that maybe things might not be as bad as they seemed.


End file.
